Lee and rosemary coulter
by armani123
Summary: Lee and rosemary are newlyweds and are starting there adventure
1. Wedding Bliss

J- Hey guys this is a When Calls the Heart fanfic! Mostly focused on lee and Rosemary as they are my favourite couple in the show! Some stories will have mature themes so be aware! Hope you like it!

As they made there way to the saloon, lee and Rosemary couldn't be any more in love. Let's stand here for a minute, before everyone is crowding us, said lee. I love you mr. coulter. I love you too mrs Coulter. As they kissed each other, they could both feel that the kiss was actually meaningful. Well I guess they are going to come looking for us at some point. Said lee. I suppose your right. I just wish we could be alone, said Rosie. Me too but we have tonight and the rest of our lives to be alone and have fun together, said lee giving Rosie a wink. Alright let's head to the party, said lee taking her hand into his.

As the newlyweds entered the saloon everyone looked at them. They could tell that Rosemary loved the attention but lee hated it. Thank you everyone but please don't make a fuss over me, the saw mill man, said lee. Everyone laughed and the men came and shook his hand. Now where is the beer? Asked lee which made everyone laugh.

Time for a toast! Let me start off with lee! Said Jack. Okay. When we first met, I couldn't help but think that you where a big sketchy. Everyone laughed. When you arrived on the motorcycle I was like " what it this guy a traveling salesmen. But when I heard that you where opening a saw mill, I was like woah I gotta be friends with this guy. And we did. Everyday he makes me laugh and I will never have a more dedicated to wood, Rosemary, his friends, and his workers friend! Lee and jack shook hands. Okay so now onto Rosie. We met when we where kids. I am kind of great full that we didn't get married because Look at this perfectly matched couple we have right in front of us. So to Mr and Mrs coulter! Everyone starting started clapping as Abigail told everyone it was time for the first dance.

They where in a full embrace as other couples started to dance. I have never been so happy in my life, said lee. Me too. I love you lee, said Rosemary. As the song came to a close, the next song started as lee and Elizabeth danced and Rosemary and jack danced. As the night came to a close , lee picked up Rosemary and ran to the row house. Woah lee slow down, said Rosemary teasingly. I don't want to wait to have you in my arms and be alone. Okay, said Rosemary. We can wait if you want. Said lee. No I don't want to wait to be with you, said Rosemary. Okay let's do it.

Rosemary and lee had a great night. Rosemary awoke to the smell of fresh bacon. Lee you didn't have to do this. I wanted too do it for the love of my life, said lee giving her a kiss on the lips. I was thinking that maybe we don't go on a honeymoon, said Rosemary. I was thinking the same thing. All of our friends are here and I am planning something special for tonight, said lee. What is it? It's a surprise. All I can tell you is be at Abigail's cafe at 7 and follow the path. Well you are a man of mystery mr coulter. Yes I am, said lee giving her another passionate kiss.

Anyway we better get to town if we are going to make the meeting mrs coulter. I will be down shortly. As Rosemary made her way down the stairs she noticed that her husband had a small box in his hand. This is you first surprise. Since I didn't have a ring to purpose with I got one. Give me your hand. He slid the ring onto her finger. It's beautiful thank you!, said Rosemary as she kissed him.

Well look who it is it is the newlyweds!, said Abigail and Elizabeth. Hi! How is it going! It is good , said lee. I think they are more in love than ever, said Elizabeth. Um Abigail could I talk to you for a moment? Yes ! So do you remember the plan? Yes ! Thanks. So much!

See you tonight sweetheart!, said lee winking at her. Love you! Love you too!

J- hope it wasn't to long! Please reply! Thank you for reading!


	2. Rowing

As Rosemary followed the candlelit path she wondered what was waiting for here at the end of the trail. As she made her way to lee she saw candles all around the pond and in the canoe. She quickly realized that lee was taking her for a row around the pond. WOW, said Rosemary. Hi I hope this romantic enough! I love it lee! And I love you too, as she gave him a kiss that made him breathless. Shall we, asked lee helping her into the canoe. Yes we shall!

Rosemary was so happy. Well do you like it? Asked lee. I hope you do because I am doing something different everyday of the week. I love it lee!, replied Rosemary. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Once they finally had enough of the pond, it was already 3 am. Woah it is 3 am lee! Really cause I don't feel really tired, said lee. Me neither, said Rosie. Do you want to just take a walk somewhere around town? Asked lee.

I have a better idea lee. What about going swimming in the pond? Asked Rosemary. Well that sounds fun. I'll race you there! Lee and Rosemary had the time of there lives swimming and kissing in the pond till it was 7am. I love you lee coulter. I love you too Rosemary coulter. The kissed each other until they noticed Elizabeth making her way to the school. Lee!! Rosemary??? yelled Elizabeth. What are you guys doing? We haven't slept at all so we where done our ride we went for a swim. Said lee a bit embarrassed. Oh, said Elizabeth grinning. You better get outta there before all the children come. Okay see you later Elizabeth, said rosemary. You know what? Said lee. What?, asked Rosemary. Well.. i am taking the week off of work to spend with you! You are! I love you so much lee. I love you too Rosie. This is our first day as a married couple!

Lee and Rosemary could barely keep there hands off each other. I have a feeling we aren't gonna get much sleep this week, said Rosemary. Well sleep during the day then we can be alone at night! What do you have planned for tonight lee? Well meet me at the livery at 6 pm and then I'll take you there! Ok I can't wait

Hey jack, said lee. Hey buddy how is married life going? It's great. I assume you heard where Elizabeth found us this morning? Yes I did, said jack grinning. Anyway I was wondering if I could use your piece of land tonight for a picnic, asked lee. Yes for sure, said Jack. Thank you I owe you!

Hey Abigail, said lee. Hi lee how was your night last night? It was great but I assume Elizabeth told you about the pond, asked lee. Yes I think everyone knows but I get it. Anyway I was wondering if you could make a dinner for us for a picnic tonight and could you have it delivered to jacks land? Yes I can! Thank you i owe you Abigail. Yes you do!

As Rosemary walked to the livery, she couldn't help but wonder what her husbands plan. Wow you look so beautiful, said Rosemary. You look very handsome too. Well thank you. So where are we going tonight? We are going for a ride! Where? Somewhere!

As they approached the picnic they saw the light up path. What is it with you and candles?, asked Rosemary. Let me just say that I have a problem. Rosemary laughed.shall we have a bite to eat! Yes.

As lee kept surprise if her every night it was the last night and he was planning something huge. Okay men we have all day to build this house. Do you think we can do this ? Yeah if Everyman will help out, said jack! Okay well let's start. Oh everyone if Rosemary asks we are just building a new house for one of the settlers okay! Got it boss!

Lee couldn't believe it. There new house was finished and fully decorated and furnished thanks to Abigail's help! He was making dinner to go eat on the pond, then he would give her the key in a small jewellery box then he would take her to the house. He hoped that she would like the house. It was triple the size.

Hey Rosie. As this is our last day of our "honeymoon", I just want to say that you are the love of my life and I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. I don't want to life my life without you either. Rosie I have a gift for you. Here. As she opened the small box she was confused. What is this key for ? Asked Rosemary. It is for our new house. Come on. Really? Yeah the men and I built it today. I love you lee. I love you Rosemary.

As she walked in she gasped. Oh my gosh.

J- hope it wasn't to long just had a lot on my mind. Please review! Thank you for reading.


	3. Aniversary

J- hey guys thanks for reading the chapters! The advice was much appreciated. I am still pretty new so trying to get a hang of writing FanFiction. Thank you all for your support! Please note that this chapter takes place a year after they get married. Hope you enjoy it!

As Lee slowly woke up, he couldn't believe that he was married to the love of his life for a year today. Hey sweetheart, said Lee as he saw Rosemary slowly wake up. Happy anniversary Lee, said Rosemary as she kissed Lee. You too. I have a surprise for you, said Lee. I am taking the whole day off of work, said Lee with an excitied look on his face. Really, asked Rosemary. Yeah, so shall i go downstairs and start the bacon and eggs, asked Lee. No,said Rosemary. Why, asked lee with a worrying expression on his face. I am treating you to Abigail's and word is that there is a suprise for us there. Oh I like that idea, said lee giving her a wink. Come on we have got to get to Abigail's before the place gets really busy, said Rosemary. Okayyy fine, said Lee.

As the happily married couple walked into town, they kept seeing funny expressions on the townspeople's faces. What was the about, asked Lee. I don't know, said Rosemary giving him a little smirk. What have you got planned mrs. Coulter, asked lee giving her a kiss on the cheek. You will have to wait and see.

As they walked into the cafe, lee could see all of his best friends where at the cafe- Jack, Elizabeth, Bill, Abigail, and of course Carson and, Faith. Suprise!, they all yelled! Wow what is all of this for, asked lee. It's your anniversary and we wanted you to have a great breakfast with all your friends, said Jack. Thanks everyone, said Lee.

As the breakfast was over and everyone went to there houses, lee and Rosemary decided to take a walk aroumd the pond. Remember when we swam in that pond during the night and Elizabeth found us in the morning, asked Rosemary. Yeah I don't think I have ever been more embarrassed in my whole life.

Rosemary I have a question for you, asked lee. Sure what is it, asked Rosemary. Do you want children, asked Lee. I have been thinking about, and nothing could make me more happy than to be pregnant with a coulter baby, said Rosemary. Are you sure, asked lee. Yes I am so sure, said Rosemary. Oh Rosie I love you so much, said lee now taking her in his arms and spinning her around. Little did he know that she was pregnant already.

Rosie are you ready, asked lee starting to become impatient. Yes but it would help if you told me where we where going, asked Rosemary. It's a suprise and we aren't going far we just need to walk there, said Lee. Okay I'm ready, said Rosemary as she made her way down the stairs. Wow you look so beautiful, said lee giving her a small kiss. You look very handsome too, said Rosemary. Well shall we, asked lee.

As the walked up the church steps, Rosemary was confused. What are we doing her lee, asked Rosemary. We are reliving the night I proposed and the day we got married, said lee. Oh I love it lee, said Rosemary. Okay now sit on those steps, said lee. Rosemary I know I'm not a director or a producer but I know one role that I think you would be perfect for. Lee gets down on one knee. Rosemary Leveaux, will you be my wife, asked lee. Yes, said Rosemary, as they started to kiss. Well that was fun wasn't it, asked Lee.

That food was great, said Rosemary as they sat in the grass having a picnic. Rosie I got you something, said lee. I did too, said Rosemary. You go first lee, said Rosemary. As she opened the box she found a locket with a picture of themselves together. Oh thank you lee. I love it, said Rosemary. I'm glad you like it, said lee.

Here is you gift, said Rosemary. As he started to open the envelope he could believe the words that where written in it. " happy anniversary to the best daddy in the world. I can't wait to meet you". I this real, asked lee. Yes we are going to be parents, said Rosemary. I love you so much Rosemary, said lee.

J- hope it wasn't to long. I appreciate the reply's so hope you guys like it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
